Welcome To Ojo White Knights
by Akayoku Rei
Summary: yep, ffit eyeshield buatan saya saya ingin sekali bikin SHin X Wakana X3, walo jalan cerita sepertinya agak dibuat cepat, tp semoga kalian mau membacanya


Tittle:Welcome To Ojo White Knight

Genre:Love

Rated: T

Disclaimed : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

A/N: ffict keduaku di Fandom Eyeshield 21 ^^, kali ini bercerita tentang Seijuro Shin X koharu Wakana ^^. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan karena KeyBoard agak eror XP, ah…dan ini Bukan ffict One Shot XD akan ada beberapa Chapter nanti ^^

* * *

"_Koharu…….bisa kan kau menggantikan kakak untuk menjadi manajer di klub ini…..aku yakin kau akan bisa Masuk Ojo…….., kakak akan lulus sebentar lagi…..jadi…….aku harap kau mau menemani mereka…untuk sampai ke Christmas bowl…."_

_------------------ Kenangan itu yang menuntukku untuk berada disini --------------_

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Ojo White Knights **

"ayo…….silahkan masuk ke klub American Football……..dibuka pendaftaran untuk manajer juga………", Tahun ajaran baru untuk sekolah elite Ojo,terlihat beberapa meja ada didepan gerbang sekolah tersebut dan beberapa murid yang memberikan formulir kepada para murid baru untuk mengajak mereka bergabung ke klub mereka. Itu adalah pemandangan yang biasa terlihat bagi sekolah-sekolah di jepang, mengajak, merekrut, dan mengiming-iming sesuatu agar salah satu murid disana tertarik untuk masuk ke Klub mereka.

"akhirnya…..aku benar-benar masuk ke sini…….." Seorang gadis yang memakai seragam SMU Ojo, berkuncir satu serta memakai mantel bewarna krem itu hanya diam sesaat melihat gerbang besar yang bertuliskan "SMU OJO", nama perempuan itu adalah Koharu Wakana, seorang gadis yang sekarang menjadi anak satu-satunya sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa kakaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

-

"hei nona…..maukah kau menjadi manajer tim kami???" Tanya salah satu murid dari klub baseball melihat keimutan gadis itu.

"…*chuckle*..maaf….tapi aku sudah memutuskan akan masuk klub ataupun menjadi manajer tim mana…."jawabnya sopan sambil membungkuk, lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan murid tadi yang terlihat begitu kecewa.

_----------- aku harus menepati janjiku dengan kakak ----------_

"ah…kau mau mendaftar jadi manajer klub American Football??" kata salah seorang anggota tim yang terlihat agak kaget melihat formulir pendaftaran gadis itu, atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kaget melihat nama keluarga Wakana.

"Ada apa????" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki memakai kacamata datang dan memandang Wakana, "dia mendaftar untuk menjadi manajer kita??"tanyanya kepada murid yang meladebi wakana tadi.

-

"i-iya….Takami-san "Kata murid itu sambil memberikan formulir Wakana ke Takami dan langsung pergi karena sedikit takut.

"hm!!" Pria bernama Ichiro Takami itu sedikit kaget melihat nama Wakana " Jadi……kau adik dari Sachiko??" Tanya takami melihat Wakana.

"iya……………." Jawab Wakana mengerti kenapa reaksi mereka seperti itu, dia hanya tersenyum datar kepada Takami.

"baiklah…..sebenarnya banyak sekali perempuan yang mendaftar sebagai manajer " Jawab Takami sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"hm?apa tidak perlu tes agar adil??" Tanya Wakana agak heran, karena dia tau pasti bakal banyak yang iri jika tidak dilakukan tes dan pemilihan manajer.

"tidak apa….karena kebanyakan yang mendaftar adalah perempuan fans salah satu anggota baru…." Kata Takami sambil menunjuk murid baru yang sama seperti Wakana yaitu Haruto Sakuraba, serta yang ada disebelahnya adalah Seijuro Shin. Sesaat Sakuraba memandang Wakana dan tersenyum kecil tanda perkenalan.

-

"oh…." Wakana membalas senyum itu dengan senyum datar tapi terlihat tidak tertarik dengan Sakuraba, "jadi?? Apakah benar aku diterima??" Tanyanya masih belum yakin.

"tidak apa….kau diterima…." Jawab laki-laki pendek yang terlihat sudah berumur 40 tahunan *Author dibunuh Shogun*, nama laki-laki itu adalah Gunpei Shouji, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Shogun.

"ah???Shogun??" Wakana terlihat sudah mengenal pria itu, kenapa?tentu saja karena mereka adalah tetangga sebelah *audience : APA!!!!! –JREEEEENG-*

"sudah kukira kau akan masuk sini wakana….." Jawab Shogun tersenyum datar mengelur rambut Wakana, "kau ingin melanjutkan usaha kakakmu kan??" katanya pelan, sementara Takami yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

-

"….." Wakana juga hanya diam tetapi hanya sesaat "haha…begitulah…..karena itu aku memutuskan kesini…." Jawabnya terseyum kecil walau hatinya terasah pedih.

"baiklah…tapi kegiatan klub baru dilakukan besok…..jadi lebih baik sekarang kau berinteraksi dengan para anggota dan pemain senior disini…." Setelah mengatakan kata itu Shogun langsung pergi dari sana dan hanya meninggalkan Wakana dengan Takami.

"ah….aku belum memperkenalkan diriku……." Jawab takami santai dn mendekat ke Wakana sambil mengulurkan tanganya "Perkenalkan aku Ichiro Takami.."

"ah…..Koharu..Koharu Wakana…"Wakana membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda perkenalan, karena dia tau pemuda itu lebih senior.

_------------ Apakah ini awalnya?? Apakah akan berjalan lancar?? -----------_

"baiklah…….untuk sekarang mari kita menyesuaikan diri dengan yang lain dengan cara latihan ringan", Itulah yang dikatakan Takami kepada seluruh anggota Ojo White Knights yang baru, sedangkan Wakana sudah melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai Manajer, dengan membawa catatan ukuran untuk data lari 40 Yard, walau senior lain juga menilai, tapi setidaknya dia merasa bisa sedikit berguna.

"5,3 detik…" Wakana terus mencatat sambil mengalungkan stopwatch dilehernya, menghitung kecepatan lari beberapa anggota Ojo White Knights. _"ternyata………benar kata kakak…rata-rata murid sini memiliki bakat yang cukup tinggi…"_, Pikir Wakana dalam hati sambil terus mencatat.

-

"hei…Manajer….bisakah sekarang giliranku?? " kata seseoorang tiba-tiba dan tanpa hawa keberadaan, membuat manajer tim itu terkejut.

"e-eh…", Wakana menoleh kebelakang, terlihat sosok yang lebih gagah dari dia, dengan rambut biru kehitaman yang bergerak karena angina. Wakana kenal dengan sosok itu, sosok seorang pemuda yang ada disebelah Hayato Sakuraba, "s-shin-san?? K-kau mengagetkanku.." Jawab Wakana beberapa detik setelah kekagetanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"??? Bolehkah aku mengukur kecepatanku sekarang??? " Tanya Shin lagi dengan sedikit kebingungan tapi tetap terlihat tenang.

"ah iya…sekarang giliranmu…" Jawab Wakana melihat daftar Nama, dia lalu mengambil stopwatchnya dan mengangguk siap.

"Ah…giliran Shin yah…." Seorang anggota memanggil teman-temanya dan berkumpul semua di belakang Wakana seperti hendak melihat pertunjukan spektakuler, sedangkan Wakana hanya sweatdrop sekaligus bingung melihat para Anggota.

-

"cepat…" Jawab Shin sudah melakukan persiapan dan terlihat tetap tenang walau dengan penonton sebanyak itu.

"…………"Wakana memperhatikan Stopwatchnya " sekarang…." Aba-aba Wakana terdengar oleh Shin, Shin langsung melepaskan kakinya dn membiarkanya berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"A-a…..", Wakana hanya gemetaran tidak percaya melihat kecepatan lari shin, tanganya sedikit gemetaran saat menekan tombol berhenti stopwatch, dilihatnya berapa detik kecepatan Shin.

"woah…hebat.."Kata seorang anggota yang terlihat kagum dengan gerakan Shin tadi, "memang tidak aneh jika dia adalah pemain top player".

"Wakana……catat berapa kecepatan tadi…"minta Shogun sambil melipat tanganya, tanda dia puas dengan hasil tadi.

"Seijuro…Shin…."Wakana hanya memandang Shin yang berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti, sepertinya harapan kakaknya akan terwujud dengan adanya Shin.

_-----sepertinya masih ada peluang kakak.....------_


End file.
